it was destiny
by swagman12
Summary: if you want me to write at your request just say so. Thannks :D
1. Chapter 1: out the tv

What?! How did He kill me I-

**Whoa!**

_okay, something extraordinary happened to me. So I was playing destiny And my female hunter got smashed And SOMEHOW she came out of the screen And into the real world._

ow... What are you?

**you mean you don't know who you created?**

Yeah But you... how did you come out?

**Well I Remember getting** **hit**** at... But now I'm here.**

Let me see something... _I turned on the game And... Nope! No human female hunter class. It's as if It didnt exist!_

Well you don't exist in destiny anymore...

**I guess I broke the 4th wall by coming here And now I'm corrupted... Well it's okay! Its really nice to meet you. I'm... Well you know me! You created me! **

Yeah, it's nice to finally meet you lexi. Hey it must be hot in that mask. _so I reach to remove her mask, But she pushes my hand away to prevent it._

**Actually, I'd want my mask on. **

No, I want to see your beautiful face. But I hope im not being to demanding. _Now I see her blushing even through the mask._

**B-beautiful? Me? Well...**

Yes. So why not show it?_ I placed my hand on her mask And... Well No going back now. I slowly remove her mask And she was... absolutely stunning. She had long black hair going down to her butt. She was caucasian And had No flaws on her skin except just a little mole on her cheek. Otherwise flawless. She had beautiful blue eyes and pretty pink soft lips. Well I wouldn't know how soft until I really tried them out. So I gently hold her face and bring her into a kiss, closing the gap between our faces. Her lips were soft. Like kissing a plush pillow... Then I broke the kiss and __said... _why are you so worried about taking off your mask? You look so beautiful.

**I never thought someone would say I'm beautiful. But you... changed me. I-I love you. But let's take this farther...**

_so she proceeded removing my clothes. But she still seemed shy._

Here. _so i proceeded removing her vest, under shirt to leggings to panties to her gloves to boots to socks. Finally Im seeing her totally nude body. Little did she know she was beautiful top to bottom._

**How do I look?**

So beautiful...

_so we waste No time to get on the bed, positioning herself by laying on top of me. Then i slowly insert my erect penis into her wet vagina. I go slowly as ever so I don't cause her discomfort, then I repeat, increasing my speed with __every thrust. Every now And then she let's out a loud moan. It turns me on And makes me thrust faster And then I switched positions with her bottom to my face. She begins sucking on my length._

**Does this feel nice?**

Yeah, does this? _I put two fingers in her pussy, And her walls clamp tighter as she releases a spray of her juices._

**Ahh... master... that felt great...**

I think I might cum Lexi... do you want it in or out?

**Oh please, do cum inside me! Nothing would make me happier...**

_So I put my throbbing cock inside her And thrust again And again until I finally came inside her. And I squirted the rest on to her beautiful face. That felt wonderful... _

**Thank you master...**

Please call me shinji... And your welcome my love.

_so we cleaned up, And put back our clothes._

**I guess I better be going... hmm the tv won't open up. Guess I'm stuck here... well at least I can stay with you shinji.㈴5**

**This is the best day ever... I love you shinji. **

I love you too lexi.

_N/A: so that was different. I might never look at destiny the same way again. Also I'm going to make drabbles of this so request m x f, f x f, But No yaoi. And you must have a user name. Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2: exo and human

N/A: Hey I'm back as I promised so im making the second destiny chapter.

***_sigh* being an exo is depressing. My race has gone unnoticed because we are machines. It feels so cruel to be left out. In fact, why am I even at this stupid party anyway? No one even gives a flying fu- _**

Hey baby, is it hot in here or is it just me? Or you...

**nope. The current room temperature is exactly 75 degrees farrenheit. Perfectly surviveable for your human species.**

㈵1 No, I'm just trying to hit on you-

**HIT ON ME! Well I warn you if your looking for a fight I won't go easy-**

No! It's just... Well I've kinda taken a liking to you, that's all.

**Go away, human. You don't have to toy with me any longer.**

If I were toying with you, would I do this?

**_He... touched lips on mine... What are these emotions I'm feeling right now?!_**

**_..._**

so What do you think?

**Why am I feeling this tension inside of me...**

It's your emotions. It's perfectly normal.

**Not for me. I'm a machine made for warfare. I know No such thing.**

Here, I'll take you somewhere for a sec.

**umm... okay. _so He drives me to a local beach. It was empty. Sounded peaceful._**

Okay we're here! I didn't catch your name beautiful.

**It's Bunker. And Thanks! **

nice. It perfectly suits you. I'm zack. Nice to meet you. So about your emotions... were one of your parents human?

**yes, actually. **

Then you have human qualities! You have eyes, lips, some flesh And...

**_! Is He grabbing my..._**

You also have... a soft butt.

**_I'm guessing he is feeling it under my suit... But im surpassing the limits of an exo. I'm really part human?_**

**...**

take off your suit.

**I don't know... I never seen myself in a long time... had this suit all my life.**

Here.

**_He began taking off my suit And was amazed at What He saw. I'm Japanese, the first detail he noticed. The next was that I had a sweatshirt on, And some shorts, my breasts were at least DD's by the way, But, I had my left side of my body made of metal. Other than that I looked normal._**

**So, how do I look? **

absolutely beauiful.

**_So I pulled him into a passionate kiss, And I'm pretty sure I was blushing hard. But to think that I'm an exo-human. It's just... bewildering. I felt human... perfectly human._**

Hey Bunker, want a new nickname?

**Sure.**

How about... Droid?

**hmm... sure!**

Okay Droid... let's go to my house.

**_so I'm at his house And it's pretty big._**

**So, your house looks great.**

Thanks, But can we...uh...

**S-sexual intercourse? I'd love too!**

B-but your a virgin. I dont wanna hurt you.

**Please. I'm at least half exo. I know What pain feels like. I get shot at daily. **

_**So I begin wasting no time in removing my clothes. I began speading my legs out on the bed.**_** ready when you are.**

Umm. Right. _**He began inserting his meaty rod inside of me. And half way there was tissue lifeguarding my virginity. I nodded And He broke it. Honestly, it wasnt as painful for me. Maybe I'm just tough. He began thrusting repeatiatly, And I let out a few moans. Did I die And go to heaven? I could already feel an orgasms approaching. **_**I'm cumming! _And with that my fluids shoot out all over my lover's crotch. _**

May I cum inside you?

**Yes, of course!**

_**And like that, He came. It felt so wonderful. I love my life. And most of all,**_

**I love you.**

I love you too, droid.

Wow that took forever but its done. Yep this is the first ever destiny fanfic.


End file.
